Princess of the Sands
by angelKohaku
Summary: What if the mummy wasn't the only spirit woken. What if the spirit woken wasn't from Egypt but part of a curse? She's not free until he's destroyed. Funny, Destruction is a relative term.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Eyes**

**A/N: What if the mummy wasn't the only spirit woken? What if this spirit is a lost girl? Why is she doing wondering the desert? Why is she so attached to sand? Your about to find out...**

_She was bound to wander the desert. She didn't mind. No, as long as the dagger was protected, she didn't mind. She actually enjoyed it. Of course, she was a mischievous child. She liked to kick up the sand and create sand storms. It was fun. _

_The sun beat down on her. She'd been in this particular desert (the Sahara if she wasn't mistaken) for about six years. She'd just come across a large river. _The Nile_ so, maybe she's in Egypt. Shrugging, she crossed the river and made her way to the palace. _

Maybe they could tell me about the myths…_she thought. Grinning, she hid herself near the ceiling in a large cloud of sand. She was curious after all that time without any human contact. Not that she needed it; it was just that sometimes she got sorta lonely. _

_She'd become trapped in the tomb. She hadn't ment to. Gods, did she want out. She wanted to get out. So badly. But she couldn't. She swore in every language she knew. Slowly, she drifted asleep. She slept for so long, she had forgotten what it was like to be awake and wondering the sands. The ever shifting ground beneath her feet. Just wondering. She could barely remember. But she craved it. She wanted out. _

_'You will be free when someone finds this tomb. Then you must destroy the High Priest. Only then will you be free to wonder the sands again as you did before…' _

_Yes, she would destroy the High Priest. It was the only way to be free. Oh, how she longed to be free. She would be free. She would. _

_She also had a clear idea of _who_ she wanted to help her be free again. _

_She was the Princess of the Sands. _

_She would be free._

_She would._

_If only they knew. If only…_

'_Let the tomb be unopened for a thousand years. _

_Let her be trapped._

_Let the Princess of the Sands be trapped. _

_She must not be let out._

_She's dangerous._

_She could destroy the Earth_

_She will if she deems the Earth is unfit _

_Let the tomb be unopened for a million years._

_Then she will see_

_the Light…'_

**A/N: Hello there! Did you like it? I hope you did! This is just a prolouge. (I can't spell for my life, hehe) So, there will be more chapter comming up! I'll try and update on a schedual, but with one laptop for five people, it usualy doesn't turn out good...**

**I love Reviews! Please Review! I'll give you a...Virtual Hug! or, as they do on dA, a llama...yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Eyes**

**Chapter One: The Poem**

_Looking around the tomb, no one would expect to find a thousand year old sand spirit who happened to have gotten trapped there. And no one would expect said sand spirit to be a girl. No, no one would believe it. _

_So, when Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan and Rick O'Connell lowered themselves down into the tomb of the High Priest Imhotep, they didn't expect to stir up a sand spirit. Nope, they hadn't expected it in the least. And maybe that was a good thing. _

"Hey! Come look at this!" Jonathan yelled, confused why a poem written in anything other than hieroglyphics would be carved into the tomb of an Ancient Egyptian.

"I don't know what language that's in. I think it might be Persian, but I'm not entirely sure…" Evy shook her head.

_'It's Persian…' _a child's voice whispered in her ear. _'Please help me…I've been trapped here for so long…if only I destroy the High Priest, then I will be free again…' _

"D…did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something. Like…a child's voice." Suddenly, the sand at the bottom of the tomb began to stir, even though there wasn't a single breath of breeze. It swirled, blinding the trio. When it settled down, a girl of maybe ten or twelve stood before them. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a simple tunic of white cloth. She wore boots. A bow and quiver of arrows was strapped to her back and a sword hung in a scabbard from her waist. The sand shifted, but stayed around her feet.

_'I am Nasrin….' _the voice was the same as the one Evy had heard in her head. _'I am the Princess of the Sands…you must help me. I will not be free to wonder the sands again until the High Priest is destroyed…'_

"How do we know you're not bad?" Rick asked.

_'You don't…You'll just have to trust me…just as I must trust you to be set free again. I have longed to be free for so long.'_

"Who put you in here?"

_'I don't know…I was just minding my own business, then I was trapped here. I don't remember coming here. Just going to sleep and then waking up here. I don't remember much, but I think they didn't realize I was here…'_

"Well, I know we'll help you."

_'Thank you…_' she smiled.

"Um, do you know where a sarcophagus is, by any chance?"

_'Yeah. It's up there.'_ She pointed upward. _'Oh, and you might need the key.'_ She smiled again and disapated into sand. _'I will be here if you need any help…just call my name…"_

"Yes…um, thank you!" they go no reply.

"So, where did she saw the sarcophagus was?" Jonathan asked.

"Upward. Though how it's up there is anyone's guess." Evy was puzzled by what the girl had said. What was her name again? Oh, yes, Nasrin.

**A/N: here's the poem in Persian. It wouldn't translate 'unopened' as you can see…** اجازه مقبره بودن بنا برای هزار سال unopened. اجازه دهید او به دام افتاده باشد. اجازه شاهزاده ماسه گرفتار می شود. او باید نه آزاد میکند. او خطرناک است. او می تواند زمین او خواهد بود اگر او بداند زمین نا مناسب اجازه مقبره بودن بنا برای یک میلیون سال unopened از بین ببرد. سپس او به نور را مشاهده کنید...

**The first person who can tell me what 'the dagger' is from in the first chapter, i'll write them a oneshot!**

**Please review!**


End file.
